


Movies

by amphrites



Series: Modern Merthur Mishaps [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's trying, Fluff, M/M, Merlin's exasperated, Merthur - Freeform, Neck Kissing, disney reference, post reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decides it's time to show Arthur what a movie is, but it doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

               “Arthur, pick a movie already! It’s freezing out there and the car is already so cold!” Merlin whines, and Arthur waves him off. He’s standing in front of a rack of what Merlin calls “movies” which he explains are stories you watch, not listen to. The sheer amount of these movies overwhelms Arthur, and he stares dumbfounded at the collection.

               “Arthur!” Merlin squawks, and Arthur turns to see Merlin bundled in a red scarf and blue pea coat, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The cold brings out his cheek bones, and Arthur suddenly can’t think.

               “Um, you pick, Merlin,” Arthur mumbles, and Merlin groans, shoving Arthur a little to look at the titles. He bites his lip as he reads, and Arthur stares at Merlin.

               “Here, you might like this one for your first movie,” Merlin holds up a movie of a drawn figure holding a sword.

               “The Sword in the Stone? What’s it about?” Arthur frowns and Merlin chuckles.

               “You’ll see,” he answers coyly. They go to the front desk where Merlin pays for the movie before grabbing Arthur’s hand. They run out to Merlin’s “car” (Arthur still does not know what a car is) and Merlin gets the heater running.

               “You’re magic,” Arthur exhales, and Merlin laughs.

               “Nope, not me this time.”

___

               As it would turn out, they didn’t get to watching the movie until much later. Arthur was first transfixed with the DVD itself.

               “An entire story is kept in here? How does it work? Why is it so shiny? Merlin, this is genious!” Arthur turns the small circle over and over in his hands.

               “God Arthur you dork. It holds the story, and well, um, I don’t really know how it works. I’m not an engineer. Ask Leon or something!” Merlin exclaims from the couch. He watches Arthur for another half hour before he snatches the DVD back.

               “Wait, I want to know the story!” Arthur exclaims, and Merlin smacks his hand away.

               “Just wait, Arthur! What do you think I’m doing, you prat?” Merlin starts the movie and pulls Arthur onto the couch. When the screen glows blue from the movie company, Arthur’s eyes widen.

               “Merlin, are you seeing this? Merlin, what sorcery is this?” Arthur asks, and Merlin laughs. _He looks so happy_ , Merlin thinks to himself.

               “Yes, Arthur, now watch and see what happens,” Merlin orders.

               They don’t get through the opening credits before Arthur starts talking again.

               “But how do they do it? What is this?” Arthur asks again, and Merlin sighs.

               “Well, first they take a lot of pictures over and over-“

               “Wait, what are pictures?” Arthur interrupts. Merlin shakes his head slightly.

               “Kind of like paintings, but more precise and clean. Anyway, they take millions of these pictures, and they show them one after the other really fast, so that it looks like the people in the pictures are moving, like that,” Merlin points to the screen where an old wizard works in his shop and Arthur’s jaw drops slightly.

               “ _Mer_ lin, this is absolutely genius!” Arthur exclaims again. He wraps an arm around Merlin and Merlin leans into his touch.

               “You _dork_ , just watch,” Merlin replies.

___

               Once Arthur realized the story was of him and Excalibur, he started talking again.

               “Wait, why am I a small child?” Arthur asks.

               “I don’t know, it’s how they saw you, I guess,” Merlin shrugs.

               “They saw me as a clumsy child?” Arthur demands, enraged. Merlin shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks slightly.

               “No, you clot-pole. They just chose that age for the story. Now watch!” Merlin orders and Arthur quiets again, but not for long.

               “Ha, why are you so old?” Arthur laughs, bending over. Merlin grumbles and crosses his arms, looking straight at the TV.

               “Aw, come on, Merlin. Have some fun, eh?” Arthur nuzzles into Merlin’s neck, and Merlin softens.

               “Just watch the movie, you idiot,” he says affectionately, and Arthur watches the rest of the movie in awe, commenting here and there on the plot line. Arthur forgot what was going on, because at the end of the movie he punched the small DVD player.

               “Arthur, what the hell are you doing?” Merlin yells, picking up the silver pieces. The DVD inside is cracked, and the player in pieces.

               “I was trying to get the movie out, but it wouldn’t open like it did for you,” Arthur confesses, and Merlin shakes his head.

               “What am I going to do with you?” Merlin gripes, and Arthur smiles.

               “You’ll figure it out, Merlin,” Arthur replies. Merlin’s expression softened, but he quickly remembers the pieces in his hands.

               “Yes, well, once I teach you how to get a job, you’re going to buy me a new DVD player,” Merlin bridles. Arthur laughs and kisses Merlin’s neck.

               “Sure, whatever you say.”

              

 


End file.
